A Blossom In The Wind
by EnAiSonoIchiIzureKirenaiNemuri
Summary: Sakura is a devastated teenage girl whose life has just come crashing down. Her suicide attempts always fail and now she is being sent to a boarding school in Suna... can anyone save her? GaaSaku rated M for later chapters
1. And The Curtain Rises

**Disclaimer: This is my first **_**REAL **_**attempt at a fanfic, you may have read my other stories, but I discontinued them cause they sucked So here, tell me what you think, where I need to improve, stuff like that. Oh yes, and I do not own any of these characters though I really wish I did.**

_**Ayame**_

**Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 1: And The Curtain Rises**

The alarm clock screams next to her bed, a different tune each morning, today it is a sullen tune, that of death and despair, something bad is going to happen, she can feel it in her bones. Sakura climbs out of bed, groaning at her own reluctance to get up. Yet another Monday morning, training due to start at six, Sakura decides upon a shower to start her morning. She wobbles down the hallway, the muscles in her legs torn and twisted from yesterday's mission, the apprehension of a traitorous leaf nin. It would have gone off without a hitch but of course Naruto always found a way to complicate even the simplest plans. She remembered it all too freshly…

Naruto, positioned in a nearby tree, was whining about how he always got the look out's post, the scratchy static of his angry ranting's hurting their ears. Meanwhile, the two shinobi, Sakura and Sasuke, hid silently in the bushes, neither one tearing their eyes from the spot where the enemy was going to be, patiently awaiting his arrival, but of course Naruto with his dumb self happened to be shouting loudly, not paying any attention, and he tripped himself, falling out of the tree and making the enemy fully aware of their positions. "Damn it Naruto!" Sakura cursed under her breath, her and Sasuke making their moves. The man jerked Naruto up from the ground. "Don't move or I'll kill him" the man said, taking a step back, Sakura looked to Sasuke "What makes you think we care?" he asked, sneering back at the man. "Okay then" the man took off so fast it was incredible, carrying Naruto's dead weight as well. Sakura pumped the charka through her muscles so fast that they tore, the price you pay for trying to rescue that baka. Sasuke caught up but only after Sakura had beat the shit outta the guy and Naruto, she had kicked the man who had in turn sliced her thigh as she tried to move away, and the landed a solid punch to the mans jaw and one to the temple, knocking him unconscious and rendering him completely helpless…

She winced at the memory, the gash on her leg starting to gush a river of red. The man had cut deep, deep enough to sever a vein, which she healed herself considering her charka was so low and she was the only medic nin on her team. "Naru-baka what are you good for anyway? Putting people in danger and making them risk their lives for you, that's what" she complained to herself. She turned on the hot water, the sensation making her body tingle as she rubbed herself to get used to it. The caked blood eventually washed away as she rubbed at the gash. She winced as she came across an even older scar across her wrist… from the day Sasuke had tried to leave…

That day was the first of many suicide attempts… slowly she was dying from the inside out, her attempts closer and closer each time as eventually the fear faded… this time was for real. Sakura had snuck out through her second story window and climbed the wall to the outside of the city. Sakura walked about a mile into the cherry orchard, equipped with the only thing she needed… her kunai, the last one she threw at Sasuke, the last time she saw him. As the blade collided with the skin of her wrists she sucked in a heavy breath and pushed down hard on the blade. If she were to live without the one she loved then she would die without him as well… she pulled the blade across the veins and capillaries a river of red spilling along her forearm… this was it… it was all over. She closed her eyes…

Reality came crashing back down on her as the door to her house was pulled open and shut again in a quick instant. "Sakura?" her mother called from the kitchen. Sakura turned the water off and pulled the towel from the towel bar. "Mom?" she called, grabbing another towel and toweling her hair dry. She pulled open the door to her mother standing in the doorway. "Sakura honey…" she said "let's talk in your room as soon as you get dressed" she nodded dumbly… something bad was happening...

She pulled a green tank top down over her chest and a pair of black sweats, winter was cold but her house… it was so hot. "Mom?" she called "You can come in now" she looked to the door as it opened cautiously "Sakura, dear" her mother said, sitting down "You're father and I… well… you know Konoha is at war with Iwa and we're short on shinobi… and well I guess I'm saying… you're father and I… we are…" she began to cry before she could finish her sentence. "Mom… no…" she was too stunned "no… no… no" she cried "I don't want you to end up like grandpa!" she screamed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder "I know baby, I know, but we have a duty to our village, our people" she cried, looking to Mr. Haruno who had showed up in the doorway "Honey… we have to go" he looked down at his baby girl "Sakura, promise me, that no matter what happens you will remember us" Sakura looked up. Running to her father "I promise daddy, I promise" she cried, hugging him tightly. "Oh mom, dad," she said through the tears "promise me you'll come back, you must" they nodded, hugging her one last time "good bye baby" her mother said, kissing her forehead. She watched out the door as her parents disappeared into the morning mist… now the house seemed so much colder...

Five hours later Sakura was barricaded in her house along with the other eight of the rookie nine, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. She was serving them all glasses of soda and bowls of popcorn as they conversed about anything but the war. Everyone's parents were in it so no one wanted to even mention it. Kakashi-sensai had told everyone their parents would meet them at Sakura's in 3 hours and while it was not unlike Kakashi to be late this was ridiculous. But suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Everyone was silenced immediately as Sakura looked through the peek hole. She smiled jubilantly, tears cascading down her face, as she opened the doors. Everyone shot up, gripping their parents. Sakura held the door open and waited for her parents to come in with the rest of the crowd. After everyone was in she peeked out from behind the door. "Momma?" she called shutting the door and walking around the room, observing the happy families "Papa?" she called, it was possible she had missed them. Just as she turned around Kakashi grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug "Sakura" he said "I'm so sorry…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yay, I started my new fic! Chapter 1 down and however many to go! Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible, so don't worry! I appreciate any and all reviews! Well, I'll be working on the next chapter, so just sit tight!


	2. A Blossom Begins To Wilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, or affiliates [**

_**Ayame**_

**A Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 2: A Blossom Begins To Wilt **

Sakura pulled away to look into Kakashi's eyes. "What do you mean sensei? What do you have to be sorry for?" he knew she didn't want to accept the fact that they were gone, she wanted to pin his sympathy to something that may have happened days before… like pinning a butterfly to a corkboard. "Sakura… my sincere condolences" another person said, coming up behind her and gripping her shoulders. She whipped around "What do you mean? What is the meaning of this, no one is dead!" she cried, looking around desperately for her parents. "Mother and Father are fine so then why do you tell me this? Is this some kind of prank? Where did they really go?" Everyone turned to her "Sakura" Naruto said, tears welling in his eyes "Sakura… I'm so sorry… I didn't know" he hugged her sympathetically. "They're not dead! They're not! I'll prove it to you!" Sakura pushed away the people that were hugging her and holding her and she dashed out the door such as a frightened child would.

Sakura ran the whole perimeter and area of the village, searching for her parents. "Mama? Papa? Where are you?" she screamed, tears trailing down her face, blurring her vision. She ran right into someone or something. She looked up and her eyes widened with realization as Kakashi handed her something, something smooth and cool… her mother and father's hitai-ate's. "No… no… t-they p-p-promised me!" she cried, her voice cracking as an intense pain filled her whole chest. "I feel like my heart is going to explode" she said finally as she calmed down. "I know Sakura, almost all in the village can share your pain, for we have all lost a loved one to the merciless-ness of war at one time or another" he nodded in sympathy "I lost someone… someone very dear to me" he said. She nodded, for all of Kakashi-sensei's students have seen him many times before at the memorial rock, paying his respects. "Sakura" he sighed, looking down on the sullen girl "let's go, we can pay respects but then you must pack up" he said, pulling her up from the ground "But why?" she asked. He sighed once more "So you can be moved to your grandmother Haruno's house…"

And so Sakura stood next to him as they walked toward the exit to the training grounds, the area in which this memorial rock for the K.I.A and M.I.A war veterans was located. Sakura moved slowly, as though she were in a dream. "None of this is real" she mumbled "I'm just asleep in the shower or still in bed and mom will come to wake me up any minute" she looked to Kakashi to shed some light on her theory "I'm sorry Sakura, this is no dream" he looked down at her "But everything will be alright" he assured her. "No…" she cried "no it won't… grandmother Haruno hates me, I was a mistake in her eyes, something my father never should've done" she sighed "but I suppose that's what I get for being her only granddaughter."

As soon as they arrived at the stone Kakashi bent down and patted the ground next to him. Sakura slowly knelt down beside him as he scanned the names quickly with his sharingan. He lifted his finger and gently put it on the names, moving them when Sakura moved to look. She gasped, horrified "Mother… father" her mother was on the M.I.A list, assumed dead and her father was on the K.I.A list, buried on the battlegrounds. She wept harder then ever before, her tears pooling beneath her. She looked at Kakashi "Are they positive my mother is… dead?" she asked hesitantly, this word angered and scared it, and it hurt so much to say it. "They're not one-hundred percent but they are pretty sure" he said, nodding solemnly. She looked to her father's name "Can we see him now?" Kakashi frowned a bit "If you don't tell I won't, the battlefield is off limits to everyone but the Hokage and the Anbu, supposedly something of great value has been lost there…" he dare not mention to Sakura what it was, for her parents were the ones who were supposed to escape the battle and transfer the artifact into the hands of the only Iwa shinobi they could trust, an Iwa scientist by the name of Dr. Kagakusha. Sadly the artifact was never delivered and if Sakura were to know that her parents failed their very last mission, she would be devastated…

It was almost sunset now and they had had no luck finding Mr. Haruno's body. "I'm sorry Sakura" Kakashi said "but I have strict orders to have you packed before day break and have to Mrs. Haruno Senior's by nine am, so we must go home" Sakura began to weep again uncontrollably "I-I don't want to…" she stammered "But you must Sakura, Tsunade wants you there before you can do any more damage" he nodded toward an Anbu that had been watching her destroy the battle grounds in search of her father's corpse. "If I must…" she sighed, allowing Kakashi to lead her toward her home… no, her parents home, now an empty shell without them there. As they walked into this empty shell she fell to the floor, weeping and sobbing such as she had never done before. Kakashi merely nodded and went to Sakura's room to pack her things for her…

"Sakura" he called softly from the top of the stairs. It seemed everyone was calling her name now, even those she didn't know "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" she looked up, holding her wrist contemplatively. "It's time" he said, nodding toward the door. Sakura stood, nodding her head and she took from him her suitcase, throwing it over her shoulder…..

They had been walking for a few hours now, no words only looks exchanged between the two. Then silently they came upon a humble cottage in the heart of the forest, cherry trees blooming all around the cottage. Her grandmother was a renowned botanist in the Land Of Fire, know for her herbal knowledge. She sighed, when she were a child her parents would leave her with grandmother when they went away on a mission and Sakura would delight in swinging upon an old tire swing that hung from the tree protruding from the roof of the cottage. She inhaled the scent of the still blooming blossoms. Though it was winter her grandmother, being the botanist she was, decided that it was hideous to see the life of the cherry tree wither in the winter had created special chakra-infused trees that lived year long. Kakashi whistled sharply, snapping Sakura from her dreaming "Coming Kakashi-sensei" she mumbled, picking up her pace. As soon as they approached the door Sakura regretted this, she should've run while she had the chance. At the exact moment Kakashi raised his hand to knock, the door swung open with an eerie creak…….

**To Be Continued…..**

**A/N: **Well, well, well, chapter 2 is out already, I didn't think I could do it but hey, here it is, reviews much appreciated! Oh yes and thanks to all of you who reviewed and those who respect the time I have on my hands


	3. A Grave Decision

**Disclaimer: Well as you all know (so I don't know why I'm writing it) I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's characters or affiliates.**

_**Ayame**_

**A Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 3: A Grave Decision**

A small, frail looking older woman stood there, an indignant frown upon her gently wrinkled face. "What do **you** want?" she asked, pointing toward Sakura. "M-me? I was told you were to take me in, father and mother…" she stopped "What, what about your father and mother child?" She asked, looking as though she wanted to slam the door in their faces "Um, perhaps now would be the best time for me to interrupt, Kakashi Hatake, I'm sorry to tell you but, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno… they died in today's battle, my sincere condolences" he said, taking the woman's hand. She smiled a cynical smile at him "Do you take me for a fool? You think I'll believe my son died? He probably got some common sense and is now trying to dump this mistake of his on my doorstep" she sneered at Sakura as she said this. "No ma'm, you can see for yourself, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno died this morning on the front lines" he looked at Sakura 'I guess she was right, this woman does see her a mistake' Sakura looked back at him 'Told you so' she mentally jeered. "Well if that is true, then what business do you have at my home? Take that… _thing _to an orphanage, I have no need of it" she squinted at Sakura "Grandma" she said, pulling the old woman into an embrace…

"Sakura?" she asked, surprised at the girls boldness "Grandma all I've ever want was for you to accept me, to love me, is that so much to ask? I've been good, baked you cookies, remembered your birthday and yet even though you haven't sent me a birthday card since I was five I **still** tried to be a good granddaughter, and all you've seen me as, after all these years, is a mistake?" she cried into the woman's shoulder "I love you granny but would it kill you to love me back, even a little?" The old woman was stunned. She sympathetically smiled at the girl "I'm sorry Sakura, I've thought of you only as a granddaughter, but once you're parents put you into that academy I felt **I** was to blame, that you would die dreaming a foolish dream such as your parents, they were foolish to become shinobi, basically signing their wills when they signed that contract… oh child you've been more to me than anything, I refused to see you only because I felt that if I saw you I would surely die, for no granddaughter of mine, let alone the only granddaughter of mine is to die on the front lines like all the fools before you" she returned the hug warmly "Sakura, my sweet cherry blossom, how you've grown through all these years" she sighed and turned to Kakashi "Arigato…"

But Kakashi soon tapped Sakura on the shoulder, waking her from these pleasant thoughts. "Sakura" he said "you can let go now, she has agreed to let you stay, and quite reluctantly I might add" she pulled back and smiled sheepishly at Kakashi, she still didn't have the courage to look the old hag in the eyes, not yet. "Arigato Mrs. Haruno, it is so generous of you to let Sakura stay here" he said, smiling one of his awkward smiles at her. "No problem, a home for a poor delusional girl is nothing of great loss" she chuckled, looking back at the teenager. Sakura was glaring daggers at the old crones head. 'You will pay hag, for the things you have done to me, the pain you have caused' she mentally lashed out at the woman. She showed Sakura to her room "This is where you will stay, lunch is at noon, dinner at six, and you must be in bed by ten" she said "oh and tomorrow breakfast is at eight a.m. and I expect you to be quiet and courteous, your homework done, no friends and always be home by five" Sakura sneered at the woman "Yes ma'm" she said, with disrespect dripping from every syllable…

As days went by Sakura came to hate this new life more than anything but thank god for her friends. "Naruto, did you say that the sand siblings are coming to Konoha?" she asked, her voice sullen and monotone. "Uh yeah… I did…didn't I?" he stated dumbly, staring at her "What are they doing coming here? If Gaara's the Kazekage hasn't he any duties in his own country?" she smiled at the thought of outwitting Naruto's knowledge "He's here on vacation, you know, being a Kage isn't easy!" he snapped. Sakura looked down "I'm sorry to have insulted your knowledge Naruto, I didn't mean to" Naruto looked over at her "Hey it's not your fault, you're going through some rough times, I understand" he sighed "but Gaara will only be here for three days so I have to show him everything briefly" he smiled "It'll be fun though, wanna come?" she smiled "Wish I could Naruto but my grandma, gotta be home by five" she said, pointing to her wrist. He caught a glimpse of the bottom of her wrist, the red lines crisscrossing her arms "Sakura" he said worriedly, gripping her wrist "why?" he asked, tears beginning to slide from his eyes "I'm sorry Naruto" she said "But it's the only way I've found to ease the pain of…of… my parents death" she looked at him "really, truly, I'm sorry" she said, seeing Naruto cry was one thing Sakura rarely saw and when she did her heart was crushed….

Two days later and it was the last day of Gaara's visit and Sakura figured Naruto would be wrapped up in Gaara's leaving party, so he wouldn't be around to watch her. Ever since that day Naruto had watched her like a hawk, refusing to let her out of his sight for even a minute. So that night, Sakura decided, she would sneak out her window and do it, she would make sure to end her life this time, no mistakes, she would not back out… last time… Sakura had snuck out through her second story window and climbed the wall to the outside of the city. Sakura walked about a mile into the cherry orchard, equipped with the only thing she needed… her kunai, the last one she threw at Sasuke, the last time she saw him. As the blade collided with the skin of her wrists she sucked in a heavy breath and pushed down hard on the blade. If she were to live without the one she loved then she would die without him as well… she pulled the blade across the veins and capillaries, a river of red spilling along her forearm… this was it… it was all over. She closed her eyes… and let go, pulling the blade away. She couldn't go through with it, was it really worth it? She took off her hitai-ate and tied it tightly around her wrist, successfully stopping the bleeding…

This time would be different; this time would go off without a hitch. She sighed, still a few hours before she had to be home and even more before she would sneak away into the night. She decided she'd meet up with Gaara and Naruto and hang out. She wandered the streets looking for them and she found them in the most likely place Naruto would ever be, Ichiraku ramen. "Oi Gaara-kun, what's up?" she asked, extending her hand to him. He grabbed her arm "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, examining her cuts. She pulled her hand away sharply, holding her wrist "Nothing, it was uh… an accident" she explained quickly. He looked at her "Well then, hello Sakura-san" he said, looking back to the amusing sight of Naruto inhaling his ramen. Gaara looked back but the girl was gone. 'This girl she is… interesting' he thought "Naruto-kun, thanks for the treat but I have to go now" he said, walking swiftly from a totally clueless Naruto.

Sakura sat up, the clock flashing a silent midnight hour. She climbed from her bed as silently as a ghost, no sound emitting from her. She slid open the window and grabbed a kunai from the night stand. She slid out the window, falling into the bushes far below. She crawled from the bushes and brushed herself off "This is it" she whispered "goodbye cruel world" she walked silently past the rows and rows of chakra grown trees until she came to a tree with a notch in the highest branch, the spot where she had put the tire swing when her grandma began to despise her. She climbed up to the spot, a hole in the branch she pulled out a locket. She opened the locket to find 2 pictures, one of her and grandma smiling together in the rain, the blossoms shining behind them and the other of her parents, holding her as a baby, beaming proudly. She began to cry silent tears, smiling to herself. "Mommy, daddy I'll be with you soon…"

While it was not in Gaara's interests to interfere in the affairs of others he simply could not let her die, something prevented him from doing so. He frowned as she pulled a kunai form her pocket, grazing it across her index finger to make sure it was sharp enough. He watched as she proceeded to place the blade against the skin of her wrist… 'Just like last time' she thought to herself. What could make a girl go from happy to suicidal in a moment? Gaara mentally sighed and watched, entranced by her movements, swift and graceful as she tightened her grip on the kunai and pulled it swiftly across her wrists, one and then the other. He stared; he couldn't help but wonder what reason she had for trying to end her life. She smiled as her eyes closed and blood began to spill across the cherry blossoms below her. He decided now was the best time to intervene, by now she was unconscious and wouldn't notice. He picked her up and pumped the chakra into his feet, making to the hospital just minutes after she slipped into her unconscious state…

When Sakura woke up she was under the ever vigilant eyes of her grandmother. "Sakura Haruno what have you done?" she asked gravely, her face set in a grimace. Sakura tried weakly t respond but she just wasn't up for it. "Have you no idea what you've put everyone through?" she asked. Sakura just shook her head, she honestly didn't know. "I'm sorry Sakura but you have force me to make this decision, but… you are to be transferred to a boarding school in Suna" she said, tears spilling from her eyes "I really thought you had overcome this problem… and your alcoholism and … the marijuana and hallucinogens…" How did she know? Sakura was puzzled as to how her grandma had found out about her drug use… Naruto? No he didn't know, the dobe was always clueless. But who? She sighed, it was true though, she had been doing the hallucinogens so she could see her parents. Her parents… that reminded her of the locket she found… "G-grandma?" she choked out "Yes Sakura?" he asked "This locket…where?" she asked. Her grandma cried harder "I remembered you used that tree and I knew you'd go back to it one day…" she said "But now… now you are going to Suna, I can't stand to see you hurt here… and that is my final decision……"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Woo! 3 chapters in one day, but remember this is the weekend so it may take longer to get more chapters out! Reviews greatly appreciated!


	4. Suna's Hospitality

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters or any of their affiliates.**

_**Ayame**_

**A Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 4: Suna's Hospitality**

Sakura hung her head, in a month she had managed to fail yet again at attempting suicide, push her grandmother even farther from her, and get herself sent to boarding school… one month! She was ashamed as well as exhausted from loss of blood. She couldn't understand it, she, as a medic nin, knew the exact pressure to put on the blade and she did and she should've been dead within five minutes… how had she survived? She began to cry silent tears as she thought of how she had failed at everything, she was never a good shinobi, no special talents in ninjutsus or genjutsus she was a mockery to the modern shinobi… until now. She had harnessed her strength and as far as she had come from that useless, pathetic little girl, why was she so willing to give it up now? Her spirit was broken, sure, but there was no reason for her to sink this low…

Within the week Sakura recovered from her injuries and was sent home, only to be told to pack her things, she was going to Suna. Hadn't her grandmother been kidding? Or at least threatening her with consequences should she try it again, but instead she meant it, she stuck by her word. "Grandma, what is the meaning of this? You can't possibly be serious?" she asked in disbelief as her things were already neatly packed and sat by the front door. "I'm sorry Sakura but I'm totally serious, I told you before, I will not tolerate you… doing such as you do…" she looked at Sakura with eyes full of regret "Maybe if I hadn't of been so hard on you…" she sighed "but I suppose the past cannot be undone" she looked sorrowfully at the bags by the door. Just then the doorbell rang and her grandmother snapped up from her daze "Goodbye Sakura…"

As Sakura was escorted from her home she broke down, she would really miss the old hag. "What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, figured it would be Kakashi to escort her from Konoha to Suna. "Nothing, I just… I… I'm a failure, a failure as a kunoichi and a person in general, that's why…" she stopped and looked at her wrist. Why had she gone to such extremes? Why? That seemed to be the question of the century, why this and why that… well frankly Sakura was sick of that word. "Why, why, why" she chanted looking at Kakashi "Who invented that god-forsaken word, I swear to god…" she stopped when Kakashi frowned at her from behind that mysterious mask of his. "Sakura, it's just a word, a word with almost no meaning, don't get so worked up" she looked down "I'm sorry, you're right, it's just a word" he smiled again "Well, since you wanted to know so badly, and you probably won't see me for many, many more years, I'll show you what's behind the mask…"

Sakura gasped in shock. "Oh my god! She said, it's worse than we ever imagined… y-your face… it's…it's…… normal!" she cried "Now where's the fun in that!" he smiled, his face was normal, a normal sized nose, normal sized lips, normal sized teeth, pretty perfect if you ask me. She felt so foolish knowing that she, Naruto, and Sasuke had went through so much trouble to see… this. She smiled and couldn't help but wonder "Then why do you wear the mask?" she asked, seeing as there was no reason to hide such a… normal face. "It just adds to my aloof appearance" he said jokingly. She smiled at this; Kakashi always had a way of making the situation more comfortable. "I really will miss you sensei" she said, frowning slightly. He cocked his head "You can just call me Kakashi, Sakura, I won't be your sensei after today" he said with a sorrowful look on his face. She began to cry again "But you will always be sensei to me" she said "you practically raised me, I could never just act as though you were just some person in my life, you taught me most of what I know and for that I am grateful" she cried, becoming weak in the knees. "Sakura, watch yourself that you do not fall" he said, gripping her upper arm. She sighed, they were already in the desert after only 50 minutes of running…

Suna appeared from over the next sand dune, the city rising in the distance as they approached. "Oh Kakashi sensei I don't want to go" she whined, wrapping her arms around his waist "Oh Sakura you will learn to love Suna as the time passes" he said, smiling warmly. "It'll be okay, I promise.." she looked at him "No! Don't ever promise! No one ever keeps their promises… especially my mom and dad!" she screamed, dropping to her knees in the scorching sand. "Sakura…" he said, pulling her up from the sand "I understand" he said, picking up her suitcase…

She dragged her feet all the rest of the way to Suna, pouting and whining to Kakashi, begging for him to take her home and he was explaining how it was impossible now that they were already inside of Suna's gates. He proceeded to drag her to the Kazekage tower, to meet the Kazekage and discuss her new housing. As soon as she walked in the room her eyes widened as did the jade ones from across the desk… the second clash between the two had just begun…

"Well" Gaara said "she is welcome to the guest bedroom until I can make better arrangements" he said through slightly gritted teeth, of course he would've put her somewhere else if he could but considering that she was a seriously suicidal risk he decided he would keep her close so that he did not have another death on his conscious, more blood on his hands. Sure he had killed countless people without feeling any remorse at all, but now… he was the Kazekage and had to set an example, a clean slate he had been given, so to speak. He sighed, she was proving to be truly troublesome. He had been informed that they were getting a new shinobi from Konoha but he hadn't expected it to be _her_. He looked at her, directing this statement toward her more than Kakashi "Of course we could institutionalize her , but that would be… a waste of intelligence and manpower that Suna desperately needs" Sakura snorted at this statement, she was not insane and most certainly not a tool to be used in battle. "I disagree, putting me in an institution would be in my best interest" she mumbled under her breath "I'd rather be there than her with _you_" she sneered. He looked at her "If that is the way you want it to be, that can most assuredly be arranged" he leered at her, the anger in his eyes clearly evident. "Now, Sakura, be reasonable, you just need to stay here for a little while, until you can get on your feet" Sakura sighed, she knew he was right and she couldn't win this argument is she wanted to "alright" she finally agreed, somehow she knew this wouldn't end well…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Well, chappie 4! Yay! Well, Gaara has been brought into the picture, hee hee, he is playing the role of hero and bad guy… for now! reviews appreciated


	5. Welcome

**Disclaimer: Okay peepsies I do NOT own Naruto or affiliates or Masashi Kishimoto etc. Thank you, that is all :)**

_**Lauren**_

**A Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 5: Welcome**

For the second time in a day Sakura hung her head in sadness but this time also in obedience as Gaara and Kakashi escorted her to her room in the Kazekage's tower which doubled as his home. Her bedroom was the lavish guest room right down the hall from his. 'Is all this really necessary for him, I mean he's practically indestructible' she thought as they passed many guards. Finally they came to a halt in front of an ornate sandstone door. It was surprising light, or at least Gaara made it look that way as he gently swung it open.

Inside the carpet was a deep wine red, the walls a delicate shade of off white with black cherry trees painted against them, and the ceiling a creamy color best described as custard. Gaara walked around the room wordlessly gesturing to doors along the walls. Each one was open and as they passed she caught a glimpse of what lie inside. Two were closets, one a bathroom, and the other a laundry, equipped with washer, dryer, and assorted laundry necessities. The comforter on the bed was black with red markings on it and the pillows were red with black "ai's" on them. There was a canopy, pulled back to reveal the bed but suggestive of total privacy if one desired.

Gaara crossed the room and pulled back the black curtains, revealing a balcony beyond the window. Sakura let out a small "wow" at how beautiful the room really was. "You like it?" A voice asked from behind her. "Yes" she mumbled "Gaara decorated the room himself, I think it's a little… depressing" Sakura saw Gaara whip his head around and glare at whoever was behind her. His icy glare scared her and she flinched away, turning to avoid his stare she saw a man with purple kabuki makeup, a suit like a cat with a circle on his chest, half red, half yellow. His black suit was menacing but to her the somewhat cheerful colors made him less threatening. "Kankuro, my brother" Gaara said, acid dripping from every word.

"Relax Kazekage-sama" Kankuro said mockingly "I just wanted to let you know that Shibuki has returned from the land of Waves with good news from the Mizukage" Kankuro waved dismissively as he left the room, a smirk on his lips, obviously because he had upset the 'almighty Kazekage.' Gaara sighed "Well you should stay here and freshen up, someone will be here to show you around shortly" he said to Sakura then he turned to Kakashi "I think you'd better stay here tonight unless you plan on leaving soon, it'll get dark and there are many dangers in the desert at night." Kakashi nodded "Thank you for you offer Kazekage-sama, but I think I will take my leave now" "As you wish" Gaara nodded, leaving the room. "No don't go Kakashi-sensai! Stay one night, please!" she pleaded, sobbing slightly. "I'm sorry Sakura" he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head "I have to go" and with that he was gone.

Sakura threw herself on the bed, sobbing. "This is all a bad dream, I'll wake up soon, safe in baa-san's bed" the sobbed. She slowly picked herself up of the bed and began to unpack her clothes into the two closets and the white dresser. "Might as well make the best of this dream" she mumbled.

Gaara scanned the paper quickly, twice. Why was he so anxious to see that wretched girl again? He had no idea. All he knew was he wanted to see her very badly. The unique pink color of her hair, the viridian of her eyes, the smooth curves of her body… he shook his head violently, trying to shake these thoughts away. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered. He read the paper again, having forgotten already what it contained. An acceptance of an alliance between Sunagakure and Kirigakure. Signed by the Mizukage himself. So the alliance went through, good. He practically threw the paper down on his desk as he rushed out of the room and past his older sister without even a nod of recognition. 'Wonder what's got him fired up?' Temari thought.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Chapter 5 hurrah! After 1 gazillion years hiatus I have emerged with renewed fervor! Time to get writing look forward to new chaps!! Reviews plz!! No flames :)


	6. Hello, Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Ello govn'a, a spot of tea and crumpets? No? Alright well I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's peeps etc etc :) Here's my fic!**

_**Lauren**_

**A Blossom In The Wind, Chapter 6: Hello, Goodbye**

Gaara walked quickly along the corridor, bowing his head in minute shows of respect to the passing village elders as they made their ways down the stairs to go home for the night. As he rushed upward the elders ambled downwards, hampering his attempt to climb the three levels that separated him and her. Just then an arm reached out from a doorway to his left and he was pulled into the dark recess by his older sister, Temari.

"Where are you going in such a hurry hmm?" she asked, too curious for his liking. "If you'll excuse me nee-san I have a tour to conduct" he sneered, pulling away from her. "Oh do the duties of the great Kazekage never cease?" She asked mockingly. Gaara exited the small enclave back into the hall and was immediately bombarded once again by an exodus of people. He growled in frustration as he shoved his way up the stairs toward the first of two floors that housed the Kazekage, his family, and close members of his entourage.

He felt eyes on his back, mischievous, scheming eyes, watching his difficult ascent with mild amusement. Baki waved at the passing Kazekage but received not even so much as a curt nod. 'Boy he's determined to get somewhere in a hurry' Baki thought, not bothering to make any further attempts at claiming the leader's attention. Gaara shoved onward and onward until finally he reached the ornate door that led to the first corridor that housed his close entourage members.

Inside the door laid a very long corridor that curved in both directions and looped all the way around the buildings perimeter. There were so many doors, one would be busy for a month just trying to find their own door if there weren't names on them. All the doors down here looked identical except for the names adorned on them. At the end of the corridor there was a wrap around staircase that led up to the second floor, the floor which housed the Kazekage, his family, and his assorted diplomatic and personal guests.

Gaara very nearly flew across the corridor and up the steps. Here he knew which room was which. At the end of this corridor, exactly in the center of the complex, was _his_ room. The door was **huge**, inlaid with rubies, jade, topaz, and carvings of desert roses. A few yards down on the left was a door inlaid with a carving of a fan. In the fan were aquamarine jewels, three of them. Under that, the name 'Temari'. To the right was another door, carved with intricate abstract designs, donned with beautiful amethysts. In the center, 'Kankuro'.

Another few yards still from these, on the left was another gorgeous door, another of _his_ designs, a banzai and cherry tree intertwined, both blossoms and rubies like cherries adorned one tree, the other speckled with emerald. This was _her_ room, Sakura's room. The rest of the doors were of no concern to him at the moment, her door stood so close, just a few yards away. He strode quickly, knocked three times. 1…2…3… no answer, another three knocks. 1…2…3… still no answer. "Ms. Haruno, I'm coming in…"

He opened the door, and was greeted with… emptiness. The faint scent of cherries and something else… blood? He strode quickly from room to room, finding no one and then at last he was in the bedroom, the source of the metallic scent. The bed curtains were drawn, concealing what he hoped wouldn't be there. '_The body of Sakura Haruno_' He thought, 'another life on my hands…' he strode to the bed and pulled back the curtain to reveal… nothing? Nothing but a note, or, a jutsu rather, written in blood. Shigai ijou no jutsu. _A body transfer_. His hopes were fulfilled, then dashed. Her body _wasn't_ there… but then… it could be anywhere and unfortunately, anyone.

**A/N: Ha successful cliffhanger. Take that! Ok I finally wrote chapter 6!! Reviews plz!**


End file.
